


The Sea Witch

by Loaft_a_lot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loaft_a_lot/pseuds/Loaft_a_lot
Summary: A woman goes on vacation with her sister and parents to a beautiful resort in the Bahamas. Her first scuba dive ever and she encounters an aggressive shark. Shes quick to calm the shark with a little spell and the shark allows her to pet it. But not too far off a pair of eyes watch her every move.





	The Sea Witch

This is only going to be started once I reach ch 50 in my other work. So here's to motivation! I havent worked out the details yet for the plot and whatnot yet....

But about the female main character...

Well she's going to be in her 20s. 

She's calm, a little eccentric, selfless annnd shes going to turn into an anti hero! She doesn't start that way tho! I know how I want to start it but how to continue with it is another story... aha...

So after she goes anti hero her personality is altered to her current mind set at that time. She doesn't necessarily go psychopath. But a little insane due to her circumstances.

And

And

She's a witch. Hereditary witch that skips a few generation's at a time and even then it's only one witch. Yes there will be covens. And other witches.

And the male main character....

He too will be in his 20s 

He's curious, impulsive, Caring and protective. He is a hero. 

And he is

A merman. 


End file.
